RedPurple
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro is tired of Ember's stalking and finally tells her he's gay and in love with a certain red little dragon but does Flame feel the same way. Mild YAOI don't like don't read. Spyro X Flame. One shot.


**Hey everybody this is my first YAOI fic (Spyro/Flame)**

**Warning-Contains Yaoi-Don't like don't read.**

**Disclamer-I don't own Spyro it's owned be Activision.**

* * *

**Title-Red/Purple.**

It's a peaceful day in the Dragon realms and Spyro/Sparx are finally relaxing after the defeat of Red. Spyro is relaxing out by the lake when his best friend Sparx flies up to him and says "Whats wrong buudy."

Spyro looked up and said :I'm just tired of having to deal with Ember always stalking me and I can't seem to tell her that I'm gay."

Sparx hugged his friend and said. "Just tell her to leave you alone and that you don't love her and that your gay, I'm sure she'll understand Spyro that way you can find the one you love cause I'll support you no matter what."

Spyro smiled and gave Sparx an affectionate nuzzle glad that his best friend cared about him and supported him. A few hours later the two friends decided to head back but Spyro said he needs to do something.

Sparx smiles and says "I'll be waiting for you at home buddy." and flies off towards thier house.

Spyro decides to take a little jog until he hears an annoying pink dragoness running towards him. Spyro crused under his breath and waited for the pink pain to arrive.

" **SPYRO MY LOVE!" **She shrieks.

"Ugh Ember can't you leave me alone for once?" I asked. "Ohhh Spyro your soooo cute when your mad.""She giggled.

"Ember stop I don't love you!" Spyro shouted.

Ember gasped and said. "What are you saying." she said tears building in her eyes.

"Ember I don't like girls,I'm gay." Spyro replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry Spyro I didn't know." she said.

"It okay Ember I know you'll find someone else just please don't stalk me anymore." Spyro replied.

"Allright Spyro I promise I won't stalk you anymore." She replied and flew off into the night.

Spyro smiled and said. "Finally she's gone now I can go talk to the love of my life" and walked towards Flame's cave.-

(Flame's POV)~

I can't hold back my feelings for him ever since he saved me from Gnasty Gnorc I knew he's my soulmate I love him and I'm scared that he dosen't feel the same way. I see Spyro approaching with a smile on his face and he entered my cave.

"Hey Spyro what brings you here." I say with a faint blush on his face.

Spyro chuckled and said. "I have great news I finally got Ember to leave me alone and I know who my mate is.

Flame's smile faded and held his head down thinking it wasn't him,I was about to say something but thought other wise and kissed the red dragon on snout. Flame's head jerked up possibly because of shock but that didn't stop Spyro from continuing and kissed Flame on the lips and he began to kiss back and purring happily but pulled away and looked into Spyro's beautful purple eyes and asked "You love me Spyro?"

Spyro smiled and repiled. "Flame I've always loved you and I want you to be my mate."

Flame felt tears building up in his eyes and began to cry saying." You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that."

"Spyro noticed he was crying and wrapped his arms and wings around the red dragon in a warm and loving embrace and nuzzled him affectionately and said "I love you Flame."

The red dragon smiled and repiled "I love you too Spyro" and kissed the purple dragon.

A FEW HOURS LATER-Spyro and Flame arrived at Spyro's cave where they were greeted by a little yellow dragonfly. "Spyro where have you buddy?" Sparx asked.

The purple dragon chuckled and nuzzled his friend to calm him down saying. "Just had to take care of some things."

The dragonfly looked up at Flame and he could tell what had happend and smiled happy that Spyro has found a loving mate. Sparx hugged his friend saying he's happy Spyro found his true love. Spyro happily nuzzled the dragonfly glad that his friend is happy for him.

Sparx chuckled and said "I'm off to bed good night buddy,night Flame and flew towards him room."

Night they said in unison and headed for Spyro's bed Flame hoped on first followed by Spyro and wrapped his wings around his new mate sunngling him Spyro smiled and kissed Flame on the muzzle saying "I love you Flame."

The red dragon smiled and replied "I love you too Spyro" and dirfted off to sleep.

Spyro smiled that he and Flame are mates.

**Review and PM me if you guys want a segual later!**


End file.
